


Will mommy be okay?

by Quietshade



Series: Lucasverse [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: Karen remembers a moment from her childhood while sick.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Lucasverse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1199821
Comments: 24
Kudos: 18





	Will mommy be okay?

"Karen." The sound of her name and the icy cold hand on her forehead jolted her to consciousness. She tried to open her eyes, but despite her best efforts they remained shut.

Her body and mind felt heavy and sluggish. Her ears felt like they were full of cotton and everything sounded muffled, as if she was underwater. She tried to speak, to reply to whoever had spoken, but all that came out was a meek dry cough.

There was a shift in her surroundings, like someone had gotten up from bed or something. She wasn't quite sure. She felt too tired to figure out what was happening, and she slowly drifted back to unconsciousness to the sound of muffled voices.

\--

She was in a dream, or maybe it was a nightmare, perhaps it was neither. Her mind was burning, and she couldn't grasp all the images that flooded her at a nauseating pace. But then suddenly there was one that burned bright enough to be discernible among the chaos of thoughts.

A crying child.

Annoyance.

_Will mommy be okay, Karen? _

Fear...

Then the image was gone even as she tried to grasp it. Another replaced it.

Blood.

Pain

_Matt? Matt?_

Fear...

She coughed, feeling suffocated and overheated. Her eyes opened and everything was bright. Too bright. Hot tears blurred her vision as another cough shook her body. A soft muffled voice said something she couldn't understand, and a warm comfortable feeling engulfed her head.

Darkness…

She welcomed it.

\--

Someone was calling her. 

That thought woke her up next, and with it came the sounds that were too loud.

"Mommy!" She winced at the voice and recoiled at the cold hand that touched her face. Hot tears trailed her cheek, contrasting with the cold hand on it.

_No! Leave me alone!_

She wanted to scream, but once again all she could manage was a weak cough. She couldn't even manage to move away from the burning cold hand that kept pressing against her.

"Shit!" Someone said, and then there was a high-pitched scream that made more tears leave her eyes. 

"Noooo, I want mommy!" 

She begged for the sounds to go away, and eventually a final loud bang erased all of them.

\--

Karen blinked herself awake, feeling a bit more like herself. She was in bed, but she couldn't tell the time or the day. The curtains were closed, and the room was dark, and she couldn't quite remember when she had gone to sleep. 

She hadn't been feeling well the last few days. A stupid cold or something, she suspected. Last thing she could remember was reading her work for Wednesday. Had she fallen asleep while reading? Had Matt tucked her into bed?

She turned around to face her husband's side, and her hand lingered on it. It was cold. A knot formed on her stomach, and the irrational need to see Matt accompanied it. 

She sat on the bed, feeling like she would faint for a moment, but determined to find her better half. After a coughing fit she finally stood and started her journey through their apartment. The lights were off, and the sky was dark beyond the windows of their living room.

The chilly night air wasn't welcomed against her warm skin, and she hugged the sheets on her shoulders more closely. 

"Matt," She whispered almost pathetically. There was no reply, and she sniffled, holding back feverish tears.

She dragged herself to the only place she knew he could be.

Two figures slept in a small bed beyond the door frame. One, the smallest, was tucked against the other's chin. Their peaceful breathing was a soothing lullaby for her sore ears. For a brief moment she forgot her sickness, and just marveled at the beauty of the moment she'd walked into. The moonlight shone on them, giving Lucas' hair a lighter hue than usual.

It reminded Karen of another night, many years ago.

When she was a kid it'd been her mom who'd always been sick.

_Will mommy be okay, Karen? _

She'd taken care of Kevin even back then, comforting the boy as he cried for their mom, while their dad took care of the business. She'd always wished she'd been the sick one. At least then her mom would have to take care of her instead of her taking care of her crybaby brother.

There was something bittersweet in the fact that it was her who was sick now, and that it was her boy who needed to be comforted. 

"Karen?" Matt's sleep laced voice interrupted her thoughts. She sniffled and stretched a hand towards him, wanting nothing more than to touch him. 

Matt was careful not to wake Lucas up as he stood from the bed. When he touched her, his hand felt cold on her skin. Not in the unbearable way that she'd felt earlier. It was pleasant. And Karen sighed, content to have him close. She rested her whole weight against him, and he held her in place.

"You shouldn't be up," Matt whispered against her ear. 

"Missed you." She coughed as soon as the words were out, having to cover her mouth to stop herself from waking up their son.

Next thing she knew her feet were in the air as Matt carried her to their room in bridal style. Even as sick as she was, she couldn't help feeling happy and giddy. She bit her lip and rested her head against his shoulder, her eyes closed to the late night.

"You're 5 years late, you know." 

"What's that?"

"For this." She cleared her throat, annoyed at the hoarseness of her voice. "You didn't do it for our wedding."

Matt chuckled. "Not with everyone watching. Imagine. I would've had to hit your head against the door frame."

She laughed, and coughed, and hit his chest weakly. "You're so silly."

Matt laid her carefully on their bed, before taking off his t-shirt and climbing to her side. He brought her against his bare chest and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. His hands found their way under her gown, leaving a trail of goosebumps as they traveled up her legs. She recoiled when his open palm settled on the warm skin of her back, but a moment later she was pressing against them.

"You'll get sick too," she complained softly, not really wanting him to move.

"Don't care," he murmured against her skin, sounding more like a kid than a grown man.

"We can't both be sick. Who'll look after Lucas?" she insisted a bit more serious.

"Foggy."

Her laugh turned into a cough, and he rubbed her back softly in comfort. "That's not very responsible."

"As long as they don't complain."

Karen knew better than to laugh this time. She smiled instead and moved closer to him.

As sleep took hold of her, Karen hoped that her father had taken care of their mother this way. Kevin and her had each other, but her mom had been alone all those sick afternoons. She wished she had understood it back then, and shared more time with her instead of complaining about Kevin. The selfishness of her youth was another sin she would have to carry for the rest of her life.

\--

Matt's yelp woke her up next. She raised her head, confused and disoriented. Not a moment later something hit her nose. Hard. She cursed and held her nose, while something warm dropped in between her and Matt.

"Hi mommy," their son said, blinking his shining blue eyes at her. 

"Lucas…" Matt sighed with a hint of irritation. "You hit mommy's nose."

The boy's eyes widened, and he touched the hand that was holding her nose. "Sorry."

His hand was warm and soft. 

Her fever was gone.

Karen smiled and snuggled against him, making him giggle in delight. "Hi sweetie. Mommy missed you."

"Missed you more." He made himself comfortable between them with his Spider-Man blanket, letting them know that he wasn't going anywhere.

Matt sighed again, this time holding back a smile. He laid down beside Lucas and snuggled against him. "Good night, Lucas."

"Night Daddy."

Karen watched them for a moment before asking, "What happens if we all get sick?"

"That would be bad," Matt replied with his eyes closed and no intentions of moving 

"I care you, mommy," Lucas said cheerfully with his arms open for her.

Well… there's no way she could fight against that.

"You'll take care of us, Luc?" She asked, finally laying down.

"Yes." She kissed his hair, and closed her eyes. She had such a good child. So kind and strong like his dad.

She truly wished her mother's nights had been as warm as that one.

**Author's Note:**

> Foggy wasn't amused when he'd to bring soup for three the next day.
> 
> Alsoooooo if anyone is interested I made another lucasverse Drawing with Matt reading bedtime stories. You can find it here:  
https://qs63.tumblr.com/post/188901685983


End file.
